


Things Drarry Fights About

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because They Love Each Other, Fighting, M/M, but i'm sure they make up after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: 100-word drabbles about things that Draco and Harry often fight about.  You know, before make-up sex.Posting these randomly until the end of time.  Or until they've run out of things to fight about.  I'm onTumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s hard.”

“Draco, it really isn’t.”

“It can be though!” Malfoy whined, throwing his hands up in the air.  “I swear, sometimes it’s hard.”

“Come on, just do it already.”

“Do what?” Draco asked, his eyes widening.

“Put it in.”

“I don’t want to.”

“It’s not about what you want right now.”  Harry was getting really fed up. It was time that Draco started carrying his load around the flat.

“Just bloody do it, Malfoy.  I’m not going to stand here all day.”

“Fine,” Draco exclaimed as he picked up his dirty robes and threw them in the laundry bin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Scorgify!” **  
**

“Draco, is it really that big of a -”

“YES! Scorgify!”

“It’s not that dirty.”

“It absolutely is that dirty and I will not be putting that anywhere near my mouth until it’s clean!”

“I just think you’re being a little dramatic.”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his reflection in the polished surface.

“You cannot simply dip your knife into jam and then use it for honey, Potter.  It’s cross-contamination.”

“Merlin, Draco, just eat your bloody biscuit already.  We’re going to be late.”

“Don’t even get me started on what you did with the mayonnaise last week.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Be a good boy and come to Daddy,” Draco said as he crooked a long finger in Potter’s direction, holding out the leather leash.

“Daddy?” Harry challenged, his eyebrows quirking upward.    

“I should think I’d be the Daddy in this situation, don’t you?” Draco smiled suggestively across the garden.  

“No way!  I’m definitely Daddy.”

“Hmm, Potter, why don’t we let him decide.  Come to Daddy, Snitch!”

Harry watched in awe as the tiny golden crup bounced his way into Draco’s arms before beginning to lick Malfoy’s face.  

“Who’s a good boy,” Draco smirked, watching Harry’s blush creep across his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stood, solid and confident, as he wrapped one hand tightly around the long piece of wood.  His other hand continued to knead into the soft mounds, as his mouth began to water in anticipation.  Draco had been itching to do this for hours, days, and he was finally ready to start.

“What color, Harry?” Draco asked, his voice heavy with hunger.

“Red,” Harry gulped.

Draco instantly dropped the rolling pin and pressed his hands into the cold countertop.

“Damnit, Potter.  I wanted green.”

His pie would taste nothing like his mother’s without the tart snap of Granny Smith Apples.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s really big.”

“Size doesn’t matter, Draco, and you know it.”.

“It absolutely matters!” Draco threw his hands up in the air, convinced that he was once again correct.  “I thought you’d be happy it was so large!  Just look at it, Harry,” he said as he pulled it out.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remind himself that this was all new to Draco.

“Not when you’re serving twice baked potatoes, my love.  I can’t serve four guests with three spuds,” Harry grumbled as he began to peel, his sights now set on making mash instead.


	6. Chapter 6

“Potter, why do you do this?”

“It’s hot.”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at Harry over his shoulder.  “Nothing about this is hot.”

Harry laughed as he wrapped a scarf tightly around Draco’s neck.  Draco rolled his eyes when he noticed the horrid colors—scarlet and gold.

“Come on, Draco, live a little.  It’s almost October!”

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“It lets out the Nargles?”

Draco slammed the window shut before turning his glare on Harry.

“Don’t use Luna to get out of this.  Stop leaving the windows open! It’s too cold.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Higher,” Draco whined, rocking back on his heels.

Harry adjusted his fingers.  He itched to wipe the sweat off his brow, but knew if he loosened his hold, there would be hell to pay.

“Unnng, lower. Definitely lower.” Draco’s eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead.

“Sweetheart, if I go any lower, my hand might as well be on the ground.”

Draco winced. “It’s almost there, I can feel it.”

“Can you feel a little faster?”

“Hush, Harry, you can’t rush art. Now, shift a little to you right, and...there! That’s the perfect location for our honeymoon picture.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Great, we’re all set for dinner. So the guest list is Will, you, Mary, and me.”

Draco stared with his mouth agape at the raven-haired man.

“Wait, Harry, are you saying what I think you’re saying? This isn’t how I thought it would be, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“I mean, yeah? So just, Will, you, Mary, me, and I was thinking…”

“YES, for the love of Merlin, yes!” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Mother will be so happy!”

“I’m just cooking pot roast, but I guess I can add another place setting for your mum?”


End file.
